memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TrekkyStar
:For older discussions, see archives, 1, 2, 3, and 4. My user page My user page was deleted, can you put it back? - Robin Lefler 18:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: An idea I have three ideas on my talk page for the plot of my story can you vote for one of them? And yes you may use my idea. -Robin Lefler 18:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) New Look I finally enabled the new skin (and now I see what you mean about the new colors) and I'm not quite sure what to think of it... What do you think about the changes Wikia is making? Do you know where to go for editing the look on here? Trip 05:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I really like the changes that Wikia is making, the only bad thing is all the coding updates that have to be done. I think that some nav templates still need changed to the colors on the main page. Wikia also has a design editor, but it hasn't been working for me. Direct design editing can now be accessed on MediaWiki:Wikia.css. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 19:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Article Move Could you relocate the Vakyrgur article to the Non-humanoid category, please ? Wikia.css Hello, TrekkyStar. I have noticed that you have kept the old backround image. It was nice on Monaco, but when the image is sized to fit the screen you can even see the pixels, which is kind of a turn-off. Plus whenever someone scrolls down the image repeats, and repeats, and repeats. I have designed a custom skin for my self that you might want to consider using. It is a bright, wide, image that I set not to repeat. Check it out! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool, of course whichever skin you choose, you will need to design a matching backround. And, I also know for a fact that it isn't to late to move from Wikia, if you are considering that alternative like I am. Always happy to help, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:16, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I am moving my wiki from Wikia to Shoutwiki. I am very pissed at them. Anyways, I love what you've done with the skin, it looks great! : ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC) New Templates?? Greetings! I haven't been on here in a while, but now that I'm on break, I've been toying around with a new template idea for starships (which could be incorporated into other templates as well). I wanted to get your thoughts. The template can currently be found here. A few tweaks I did: *The background color is the same as the button color used on theme designer. *The "image" parameter: If no image is available, the old MG Wiki logo will automatically be used as a placeholder (might as well put it to use). Also, I incorporated a new template which keeps images at 200px. *The "class" parameter: no longer requires linking as it incorporates the template which uses proper formatting for class names and also links to the article automatically. All the user has to do is type in "Constitution" (or any other ship class) and it will automatically link and format it. Let me know what you think - I thought the color would be more pleasing to the eye. --Trip 04:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : I like what you did with the main page. It doesn't seem as cramped as before. : If we incorporate the new template look into the others, we would have to make some slight adjustments to articles (notably images). Any images already being used would need to have the brackets removed as well as the "File:" prefix and any size and position options, in order for the parameter to work properly. Also, any ship class listed would need to remove "class" from the link. Other than that, everything else should rollover fine. Shall we get started? Trip 17:02, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :: I like the LCARS theme a lot! We should probably use black text for the "buttons" and I like the rounded edges. It gives it a smoother look. Let me know if you have any other thoughts, but I'm leaning more towards the LCARS look. Trip 06:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: I did a couple tweaks to the LCARS theme. I also found other colors used for LCARS that we could use for the longer templates located here. Trip 06:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I applied the LCARS colors I provided to the StarshipSidebar template I made. You can view it at Template_talk:StarshipSidebar--Trip 07:37, December 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Flash SWF Hello, Midnight here. Just joined up a few days ago and have been trying to decorate my user page. I'm wondering if it's possible to embed flash swf into a wikipage, and if so, what is the procedure? Any advice you could give on this subject would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for your time, Merry Christmas. Midnight68 10:34, December 26, 2010 (UTC) New Admin Forum Greetings! I have created a new forum exclusive to admins. This is a good spot to have thoughts and ideas at one easy to access place, rather than between talk pages. Let me know what you think. --Trip 08:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :I really like it. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 15:07, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Responses to your questions # Yes # Nothing has a purpose, the purpose is created purely by the sentience of that which exists # Yes Yeah, I got done reading C.R.C. Article. I don't know what Federation that you're referring to in the article, the Federation I know wouldn't have banned religion, or sent 3000 innocent people to drift in space ,Federation was based on a representative republic government given people the right to believe in any God or gods of their choosing,, to practice their religion in peace without prosecution. I am fed up of people going after people who believe in God, the people who go out there and do harm to others in gods name are not Christians or Muslims. There are people who are using the religion as a weapon against others dislike the Romans, who adopted Christianity when they seen their empire changing and used the new religion, to conquer others. Same goes for the Muslims using God to kill others when it's not their place to judge anyone. It is up to God, and only God, to judge anybody's sins. What I'm asking you if you are truly a Star Trek fan, you could re-right. The article to reflect gene Roddenberry's future, for a better world , you know there is no place in the future for hatred and bigotry against anybody doesn't matter who they are. :Roddenberry's vision for the future was that humanity would "grow-up" and forget religion. There are people out there who believe that getting rid of the religious will solve the problem of hatred, and there are people who would do anything to get rid of God-believers. What ever Roddenberry was seeking, it wasn't freedom of religion, it was freedom to do anything we want. It was communism, moral relativism, and freedom from consequences. I'm a Christian myself, and when I watch Star Trek or write fan fiction, I don't view Star Trek as humanity's possible future. I view it as a channeling of the different worldviews. In Star Trek you can see people going after what they love and what they believe can fulfill them. We see Kirk, trying to make himself worthy of admiration by saving the galaxy, making a difference. The Borg, trying to achieve perfection, but never actually grasping it. You can compare the Borg to Nirvana, Buddism, and Hinduism; they seek a higher state of reality and thinking, there is no personal being anymore, only minds and memories dumped in a pool of knowledge. The Ferengi are like the tax collectors. The Vulcans are like the Pharisees (calling themselves holy logical, but actually not). I love Star Trek, but I have to remember, people are naturally evil, there is no good in us. Only through God can good be done. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 22:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and by the way, you stated above that in the future there is no room for hatred, so don't hate what I have written or you will be a hypocrite to your own beliefs. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 22:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) The Section You are back into known Section operatives. You could choose a name for this !! :D Imperium Guy 15:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you like it?? :/ Imperium Guy 16:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I think it's really cool! It makes the admins seem more secretive. — (talk) 17:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : You know you could put your name as well but the start only does make it more secretive. Could you remove the white backround and replace it with the black one please? And any ideas for the section's star?? :D Imperium Guy 18:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I can remove the white background and replace it with a transparent background, that might look better. Also, the section star, I don't know what that is. — THX (talk) 19:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC) The star we are talking about. Okay, the transperent backround will be fine. :D Imperium Guy 19:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) : Here it is... — THX (talk) 20:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much. Do you like the Section?? :/ Imperium Guy 21:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Would we be able to delete the Adminstators page now? :D Imperium Guy 13:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :The administrators page has information on it that isn't on the Section page, also I think it's good to have the administrator page. — THX (talk) 20:11, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. But would it be possible to repalce the adminstarators tab on the community thing with Section 31 and have a hypeerlink on the Section page for the Adminstrators page?? :D Imperium Guy 10:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes. — THX (talk) 19:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool, Ta!! :D Imperium Guy 20:11, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that was quick!! :D Imperium Guy 20:15, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed it was. — THX (talk) 00:04, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes? Hi, I'm a new user on MG if you don't know. And I've got some ideas for userboxes on MG. I'd type out my ideas but I would be just regurgitating what I've said to Endresr1. So if your interested my ideas are under the same headline on his talkpage. :) Template issue I am noticing that our infoboxes are now displaying flat edges, rather than rounded edges for the LCARS look. I recently updated Firefox to v13. However, it seems the headers of the infoboxes appear rounded. Any suggestions on how to remedy this or should we redesign the infoboxes?--Trip 22:34, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :It most likely doesn't have anything to do with the info boxes, so those don't have to be redesigned. I don't know what the coding would be to fix it, but it most likely has something to the MediaWiki coding and the way the wiki processes Firefox. You can probably get help from someone at Wikia. — THX (talk) 21:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Give me a link to a template exhibiting the problem. If its what I think it is, I can fix it for you guys. ⁓ Pikapi (Open channel • ) 23:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It seems most of the templates have been fixed. There are a few more "non-critical" ones left, but it is almost done. Pikapi suggested the possibility of implementing "more modern template designs" such as the ones he is using on his articles. Any thoughts?--Trip 19:48, June 15, 2012 (UTC)